User talk:CrashingCymbal/Archive 7
[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the Article Listing. We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hope you were ok with my constructive criticism I just like to be helpful if I can, because I really DID enjoy it I mean the whole monstrously violent nature of the family was wonderfully written, I should give you a rating too, kinda forgot about that, I'll have to do it here I guess. I'm going to go with 9/10 for awesome graphic detail and great subject choice! I hope to see more pastas :P --A. Nightfire (talk) 22:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) A. Nightfire Of Course. Do you have any requests as to which one? And by the way, I`m about to go to bed ATM, so I`ll have to wait a bit before looking at it. :o apologies. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 09:31, July 11, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit In The Circle (commenting here, because if I respond I'll feel like I'm dishonestly inflating the number of comments on my own story) Yeah, I'm thinking of giving a bit more description of the reaction to the story, but my intention was basically a subversion: make the reader fear an evil movie, and then reveal that the movie is completely mundane...when its actually the DIRECTOR whose evil. That said, thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.WatcherAzazel (talk) 19:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I didn't even get the chance to show my support Welp, that was a quick vote, I didn't even have the chance to type out my support. Semicolon opening parenthesis. Congrats on getting back into VCROC(K). I would leave a message saying something like 'feel free to message me if you need any help', but chances are you will be the one receiving the messages from me. (help!) Once more, congratulations. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:46, July 29, 2014 (UTC) oooOOOOooooh I just noticed your name was green. *so happy right now*. --Flame19~ (talk) 14:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Profile Pic Is that from the game Imscared? How'd you find out about it? Pootis Man (talk) 22:13, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Please Delete My Pasta. Could you please delete my creepypasta No Safe Haven? It had a nonsensical premise and was badly written, and I don't believe it deserves to be on this site. So if it could be deleted, I'd appreciate that. Thank you for your time, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 03:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) CassistRabbit :Ninja'd! Also, Cass, check your talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congrats! I managed to get one of my stories on that site and it was torn apart mercilessly, but I have a feeling your's will be better received. I enjoyed that story and am glad to hear it is getting posted over there. Things are going good for you! Story accepted on cp.com, Alarm being nominated for pasta of the month. I don't think it should have any effect as there are stories that are featured on both sites that don't have issues. I think the only issue would be if you wanted to monetize/commercialize your story and then you'd (most likely) have to get the story taken down from the site. Also, I finished up reading all your stories and have some questions about them/your writing style. When are you going to have some free time in the near future to answer some questions? (Also the instability of chat might cause some problems so we might have to do it by Skype, e-mail, or carrier pigeon) One day we can pop onto chat to discuss it, I plan on posting the 1st and would like a little time to tinker with the format and get it all ready. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Was hoping to have the interview soon so I could start refining/revising it to upload it the first. There's no real rush. Spinpasta chat has kicked me the last couple of times I've been on and I'm worried about losing a conversation. Here's my Skype: empyreantk, feel free to add me and we'll use the messaging system there and then I'll edit the conversation. I have to go to work in a little bit, but I should be available in ten hours from when this message was sent if you want to get to it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:51, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Problem Unfortunately work is holding me over a little so I might be late, if you want, we could re-schedule for Sat./Sun. or later today. Whatever works best for you, sorry for the issues, but I'm kinda stuck here until the work's done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I heard about how you banned that one guy... Happy_Mask_Salesman4232 or whatever. Why? Interview Hey man, I'm going to be done with work (Weekend work...) in two hours if you wanna hop on skype and we can do the interview. :Got out early if you're up for a chat/interview. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:43, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Interview Here's the link to the interview. Thanks for taking the time to sit down and chat. Hope it turned out to your liking. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:30, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey I miss you, man. Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 12:12, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Pasta/Account deletion Hello, could you please delete the pastas The Mermaids of Eagle Lake, Third Eye, Third Eye Murders, and Vivid? These pastas are terrible and need to be improved. I have to rewrite each and I feel that it would be redundant to have the old and new versions on here.Then if it is possible, could the account ConfettiCupCakeCuddles13 be deleted as well? I do not use it anymore. Thank you for your time Castoweary Pleasant (talk) 04:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Nija'd? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:14, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Hey, Cym. I had to remove your VCROC rights due to inactivity. It's been two months. Just wanted to give you the heads-up. Hope all is well across the pond. Mystreve (talk) 12:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) OI Happy birfdae. "Knock knock *plonk*" "Who's there?" "It's Frankenstein's monster, knocking his head off!" Oi, Bitchtits Chat misses you. Kindly get your ass in there and give us some means to contact your dumb ass. kthnxbai "Feed a man for free. He'll be back asking for more. Feed a man a bullet. You won't hear from him again.” 14:18, November 5, 2014 (UTC) "Marked for Review" and "Delete Now" Hi CrashingCymbal. Recently you added two pages to the "Marked for Review" and the "Delete Now" categories. In the future, use the and templates respectively. Where reason, put why you think a page should be deleted, what are the issues with a story etc. Usually, we use the delete template without putting a reason. Most times it is pretty obvious that a story should be deleted. Thanks you and have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 11:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :No worries Cymbal. If you have any questions, ask away. MrDupin (talk) 14:17, June 3, 2015 (UTC) hey mang been a long time, how've ya been? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 11:44, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fine m8 - SOMEGUY123 (talk) 11:54, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Cymbal Hey my friend, it's been too long since I last heard from you (Zack Skye.) I'm glad you're back. Ban Portal for all! ( Leave a message ) 22:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Would you mind going on writers workshop and reviewing my story Todd's Survival. Thanks. --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 21:59, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Don't tell me this is a just hallucination... I was just adding a sort template to your story A Different Type of Hallucination when an edit conflicted, and all the formatting was lost... I am so sorry! [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:26, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Edit: Ah, I see you fixed it? Sorry about that. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Jay ten actually fixed it, haha! And don't sweat it, it's all cool :) - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 16:28, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Dia dhuit I'm looking forward to reading Brú na Bóinne as I find stories about culture and heritage quite fascinating. I was just wondering if you had noticed this blog that came out in March:https://http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RuckusQuantum/Creativity_Spree!. Ruckus made logos for some authors and you were included. Just thought I'd point it out to you because it makes a nice addition to your home page. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:59, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I suck at this stuff, maybe this will work: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RuckusQuantum/Creativity_Spree!HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:02, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Huh. Well, fuck, I don't know why that's not working. Anyway, here it is: Heeeeeeeeey Heya Cymbal! I've missed you. It's me, Coffee/Koromo. How have you been? --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 23:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC) The Melon Head Illustration Hello! I've left a response to your comment on my story, but there's another comment I wanted to make privately (like I did with Sadistic Siren when she made points similar to yours). I picture the woman in the story as the older sister (or another relative) of one of the children who became melon heads. Perhaps she later had a confrontation with said younger sibling. I didn't want to say that in the comments section because I thought it would discourage people from coming up with their own interpretations (They'd view my interpretation as the only "correct" one even though nothing's set in stone). Sadistic Siren replied that she interpreted the woman as being a mother to one of the melon heads. I like that interpretation and think it has dramatic potential. As I noted in my response to your comments, I'm starting to consider adding at least one new ending. In any case, thank you for your interest, and I'm glad to hear you're feeling better than you were. Raidra (talk) 03:28, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Think nothing of it! :-) I just read and reviewed the story. I appreciate your feedback, and I think you'll like my feedback too. When I have the time I'll have to write some more endings for "The Melon Head Illustration". In the meanwhile, my stories are listed on my user page if you're interested. Some are better than others, but I hope you enjoy. Cheers! Raidra (talk) 01:21, August 18, 2015 (UTC) I posted an updated draft of a Basilisk story on the Writer's Workshop. At first I was unsure whether to tell you or wait until I had the finished story posted, but here it is- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:450221. Please note that the original draft comes first and the new draft occurs a few posts later. I hope you enjoy! Raidra (talk) 23:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I left a response to your comment on "Van's Nightmare". Raidra (talk) 23:09, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'd be happy to give it a look. I was glad to see your name pop up in the feed with a sizable story beside it. I'll probably wait till tomorrow to read it, but I definitely will. As for my stories, I actually don't have any on the site. I did, but I removed them because I'm fickle about my work. Thanks for the offer though. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 01:33, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE Recommending one of my stories So, I guess I'd have to recommend The Number of Darkness, not only do I think it is one of the best things I've ever written, it is also presently up for PoTM. It takes place in 1860 and I did a tremendous amount of research, reading stacks of history books and spending the day in the research room of the local historical society. It's a story of demonic possession. To me most movies and books about possession affirm a conservative and religious archetype. You know, little white girl is plagued by sinister foreign forces so an old white Christian man saves the day. I wanted to come from a different perspective with this by taking that iconic story line and using it to take a look at how religion can be used for hate, violence and genocide, and take on themes of colonialism, manifest destiny, and the exploitation of resources. Yeah, all that being said, in the end I just wanted to write a good horror story that was a fun roller coaster ride, so don't try to read too much into it. Lol. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:07, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds interesting. And I wouldn't worry about that. Only reason I had a lot of insight for The Long List was because it was about Mental Illness, which I happen to know a fair bit about, but not so much for religion haha. So any religious horror stories I do read, I read purely for thrills, because funnily enough I happen to find them the scariest. But yeah, I'll definitely give this a read. Thanks! - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 16:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Halp Taken care of. SoPretentious 17:13, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Certainly. SoPretentious 17:17, August 28, 2015 (UTC) In the Spotlight Congrats on having your story spotlighted this month. Travis brought it up and we were all in agreement, so it's now on the front page. I think it's a great piece and deserves the recognition. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 00:22, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on the Spotlighted Pasta, brother! Don't we look good together? Lol. That was a great story, man, and definitely deserves the honor. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC)